Symbiosis
by Venom-117
Summary: Symbiosis: A close, prolonged association between two or more different organisms of different species that may, but does not necessarily, benefit each member.
1. Prelude

Symbiosis Prelude

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Marvel or its characters in anyway.

No one cared.

He was dead, sentenced to death by an trial that was over before it even began. The amount of evidence and testimonies were enough. While it was only one-crime he was accused of, pleading insanity didn't work, nether did the treatment many doctors considered was working.

So, at 3:30 on 12th of June, the sentence was handed down.

No-one cared.

2 weeks later, at 12:00, the lights dimmed outside an un-named prison. It was done

Still, no-one cared.

When he was buried, people wanted no marker, so that his evil was wiped off the face of the earth forever, But someone wanted a marker, just in-case some relatives wanted to pay their respects. So, as the sun settled on a Sunday, He was buried, and a marked tombstone was placed at the head of a grave that was set away from the rest. When the workers had gone, a girl of about fifteen, wearing a long Black-Trench coat walked up to the grave. She stared at it with cold hatred, then a small smile crossed her lips and she rammed a Sai Blade, with a red ribbon tied to hilt, into the centre of the name inscribed upon the tombstone. She glared at the name one last time, and then walked away. The red ribbon on the end of the Sai moved in the gentle breeze, casting a shadow over the name,

**Cletus 'Carnage' Kassidy**

**

* * *

**

It'll get better as it carries on, I promise.


	2. New Faces

Righto, heres a re-write of chapter 2, in all the glory it should of been.

Standard disclaimer rules apply, I only own Ravage, Kelly and Melina, sooo...there.

Read on, and enjoy

Text Guide:

"text" - normal speech

_text - _human character thoughts

**"Text" - **Ravage speaking, out loud and in head

**_"Text" _**- Kelly and Ravage speaking together

**_text-text-text _**- Kelly berserker thoughts

* * *

In New York, atop a building in Hells Kitchen, a girl crouched, she was about seventeen, long black hair flowing down over her form fitting black body-suit. Her blue eyes stared out into the night, a slight breeze blew her fringe, which was grown long on the left side of her face, across her vision, she moved it with one of her fingers. 

"So this is our new home?" she said to nobody in particular, "or our new hunting ground" she said as she glanced down into the ally way.  
A girl about her age was walking through it, suddenly, without warning, three men jumped her and pinned her to the wall. The girl sighed "oh well, here we go again". The top part of her suit moved, one part formed a lower jaw, lined with teeth, the other moved over her head, and formed two jagged white patches for eyes, and a set of fangs that fitted in with the lower jaw. Tentacles broke off in various places and moved around her, a white skull formed on the chest, white lines that looked like lighting reached around and linked up at her back. Grinning, the thing that had been the girl leapt off the wall, and confronted the three muggers. They all paled at the sight of her distorted smile.

_**"Hello there,"**_ she growled.

The muggers looked at her, then at each other, before dropping the purse they had stolen and running back up the alley towards the street. The monster stood, and three black tentacles shot out and pulled them back into the darkness. said the monster as it backed into a dark part of the ally.  
All the girl saw was tentacles moving, a flash of the white teeth, then a splash off blood across her face, she thought she heard a guy shout "You?!", and a few seconds later It was over. The monster emerged from the darkness and looked at her. The mouth was shut, so the teeth couldn't be seen. The girl backed against the wall in terror. The monster grinned, and revealed the teeth again, and then held out her purse, which had been picked up by a tentacle. "You don't need to be worried about them, not anymore" said the monster.  
"W…who…are…you?" asked the girl. The monster grinned, and held a talon like hand up to its face, the Bio-Suit split apart into seven mini-tentacles, and moved around its hand.  
**_"Us? We are Ravage" _**said the monster, clenching its fist, then it climbed the side of the building, disappearing when it got to the top. The girl was frozen to the wall.

About 5 minutes later, a girl in a red and blue suit swung in on a web. "Hey, are you okay?" asked May 'Mayday' Parker, Spidergirl.  
The girl was pointing to the dark part of the ally way. Spidergirl sighed and had a look, and wished she hadn't. If they were men in that part, they weren't any more. "Oh man, this is more than I can handle, I'd better get the cops…" she used her cell-phone to bring the cops to the ally. Spidergirl clung to one of the walls as she watched the cops console the girl, and remove the 'parts' that were the muggers.  
"What could do something like this?" asked a cop, the girl was shaking  
"R…Ravage….that's what it said it was called" she said.  
One of the cops looked towards Spidergirl, she shook her head, and webbed to the top of a building. When he was out off sight, she pulled off her mask and let her stomach empty itself.

"Oh…God…" she gasped, taking big gulps of fresh air, "that's all I need, a new psyc…" she felt something touch her left shoulder.  
_**"That's a good girl…get it all up…"  
**_May turned to look, and found a tentacle resting on her shoulder. "AHH!" she turned and came face-to-face with a monster.  
It reminded Spider-girl of Venom, an all black suit, but this had tentacles constantly moving, white bands around the upper arms, forearms, shoulders and thighs, the mouth was lined with teeth and there was a piece of the suit connecting the lower jaw to the top, as if to stop it from dropping too low when the mouth opened. The eyes where different and a girl was under the black suit. May went on a hunch.

"R…Ravage?" she asked, feeling the tentacles wrap around her back and pull her closer.  
_**"You heard of us?…Wow…that was quick"**_ said Ravage, a grin spreading across it's face. Spidergirl felt herself press against Ravages body.

"**_I_ me**an…" it said, the head split, and revealed the face of a girl no older than May, the voice also changed, the echoic sound faded away, leaving the voice of the girl May was currently pressed against, **_"…Its been what? 15 minutes?"_** asked the girl, smiling. Mays gaze dropped down to the girls chest, to make sure there wasn't a big white spider. She saw a large white skull, with lines branching around to her back. May also saw a mouth lined with jagged teeth, that looked as if it was growing out of the chest of the suit.  
She felt a tentacle under her chin, and it lifted her back face-to-face.

The girl had long black hair with a red streak in, that was covering the left side of her face, and blue eyes. Her skin was pale, almost white. Under her eyes, there was red eye shadow, she had drawn black lines that looked like dripping blood. A few pieces of Symbiote clung to her face and were stretched down to her body.  
"My face is up here" she said smiling.  
"Y…you killed…those guys" said May, staring into the girls blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes May found herself easily lost in.  
The girl grinned,

"Ah…I didn't kill them…." the left side of her face was covered by the monster again, **_"We killed them"_**  
Ravage's face slid back down to the girls body.  
"Why did you kill them?" May asked. The girl raised her eyebrows.  
"Why?" she said it as if May should know, "That's simple…We wanted to punish them" she said. May felt the tentacles slide off her body.  
"Oh well, we've got to go, see you around!" she said as the suit formed around her neck.  
"Take our advice, don't follow" said the girl turning. "Wait!" she called. The girl stopped, and turned  
"What's your name?" asked May, standing  
The girl smiled. "Kelly…Kelly Castle" she said as the suit closed around her head the echo coming back as the mouth shut. May looked at her. _Castle…why is that so familiar…_  
"Okay…." she said.  
Ravage grinned, showing off the teeth, then jumped off the building, May watched as Kelly used pieces of the suit as webbing.

May stood, anchored to the spot. _What the hell just happened?_ she thought.  
She jumped off the building and started to swing home,  
_Could she have found Venom? Nah, she seemed in control of it…and wasn't trying to kill me…weird._

As May swung home, Ravage sat on top of a building. The mouth split open, the two strands on each side holding the lower jaw so the head wouldn't split.  
"Oh yeah, this place rocks" Kelly grinned as she watched Spidergirl swing away  
She grinned as she watched the car she'd been waiting for all night. She formed her symbiote around her.  
**Your right Kel **piped up in her head. Kelly smiled, but it caused the suit to grin insanely.  
said Kelly, in the direction May went,  
She said as she dove off the building.  
---

Two men got out of the car and walked up the alley  
"Well, we're here, where's this contact?" asked one  
"I don't know, okay. He jus' said to be here" A body hanging by tentacles suddenly dropped in front of them "OH SH--!" shouted one, the other backed away  
Kelly dropped behind them, she sang  
"Holy shit! it's the Punisher!" said one, as he turned and ran.  
said Kelly, as a black line burst from her arm and impaled him the wall.  
She stood up straight and kicked the other man into a dumpster, She jerked her arm back and pulled the other guy into a group of garbage bins,  
she shouted as tentacles tore him to pieces.  
"What the hell!?" shouted the other, as another tentacle pinned him to the wall.  
Kelly smiled, and closed three tentacles around his neck. She held an outstretched hand to the guys face.  
_**Blood-kill-destroy-Punish-Everybody **  
_Kelly started grinning like an insane asylum in-mate.  
**_Take-revenge-kill-blood-_**  
_Yes, revenge! I want revenge! I want revenge on the person who killed them!_  
**_Blood-Tanya-kill-Selena-Kill-Petrova-Destroy-Harkins! KASSIDY!_ **  
_All of them have to die! All of them must be punished! Kassidy has to die!_  
**_Kill-Tanya-Kill-Selena-Kill-Harkins-maim-murder-punish-kill-Kassidy…  
_**The head on the suit split, and revealed Kelly's face, she grinned as the suit around her hand broke into about seven tentacles. "Wait…I know you! Your that bitch who's place we busted up!" said the guy, "We killed you!" he shouted, and spat into Kelly's face. A tentacle reared up and stopped it.  
"What did you just call me?" asked Kelly, pushing her hand closer to the guys face.

"Say hello to the last girl, the one that survives in the end…don't you watch slasher films?" asked Kelly, sweetly.  
**_We want Revenge-Blood-Kill-Destroy-Everyone_ **  
"Who the hell are you!" shouted the guy, as the tentacles moved closer, the black mass moving over her face as the razor like teeth burst out of it.

The tentacles on Kelly's hand moved about, Kelly smiled,

**_"Welcome to the end of your life, and we promise it's going to hurt"_**

-----------  
May started to swing home, she stopped on top of a building "Hang on…she killed them!".  
"No-one dies on my watch!" shouted May as she swung back to the last place she saw Kelly.  
Her eyes widened under her mask when she saw what Kelly had done. I really gotta stop looking at her handy-work she thought. The two men, whose dead bodies were now horrifying May, where hanging by some-kind of black webbing, except one, who had been splattered all over the walls. May started shaking, "Oh my God…" she whimpered, she felt her stomach churn, and jerked once, twice and the third time she pulled her mask off and threw up for the second time. She dropped to her knees and held her stomach.  
It started raining, diluting the blood in the alley.

"What should I do…?" thought May, standing up and pulling her mask on. She listened to the rain for a minute, then she felt a slight tingling in the back of her skull. May felt it, that meant that her will-be attacker wouldn't be close, the stronger the tingling, the closer the threat. May spun, froze and screamed, but it died in her throat. Ravage was three inches from her face, she saw the teeth appear, covered in blood. Tentacles grab her arms, and crossed them over her chest. She felt a hand around her throat and it lifted her from the floor.  
**_"You don't give up, Do you?" _**asked Ravage, Kelly's echoic sounding voice sent chills down May's spine. May frowned,

"I don't, and I'm bringing you in for the murder of those men" she said.

The mouth on the suit split, and revealed Kelly's face, but the echoing sound continued. May saw Kelly close her eyes, and tilt her head to one side. Then she suddenly opened her eyes and pulled May's head down to eye contact.  
"LISTEN GIRL! WE DON'T CARE! THEY DESERVED TO DIE!" shouted Kelly, tightening her grip on May's throat. "I'm…still bringing…you in…" said May, pulling Kelly's hand from her neck. Kelly dropped her and turned. "You can't…not if your DEAD!" screamed Kelly, spinning, the suits head snapped back down.  
May did a kick-up and spun to avoid a tentacle that was aimed for her heart.  
**_"Your fast…"_** said Kelly, May dropped to a crouch,  
"You have no idea" she said, smiling underneath the mask.

Kelly smiled, which caused the suit to grin, "**_Good"_** she said, cracking her neck. May noticed that when Kelly's head was covered by the suits head, the voice was more of a male sounding voice, Kelly's voice echoing behind it, but when Kelly's head wasn't covered, it was her voice echoing, no trace of a male voice. May clenched her fists. A tentacle shot out towards her, as it got 4 feet from Spider girl, four razor shaped tentacles burst out of it, and Spider-girl dodged left to avoid it, before leaning to the right to avoid a second one, she did a back-flip and avoided the third. She looked a Kelly and saw that she hadn't moved, she still had her arms folded. It reminded Spider-girl of Lady Octopus, only Ravage was a lot more dangerous. Spider-girl jumped at Ravage, It sighed, and Tentacles grabbed May and threw her to the floor. May back flipped as best she could when two spiked tentacles aimed towards her. She landed and stared at the monster in front of her. Ravage lashed out with its hands and tentacles.  
Spider-girl crouched and she jumped up and over Ravage, twisting her body and landing in a crouch before kicking out with her left foot out and into the back of Ravage's right leg. With a inhuman sounding scream of pain, Kelly dropped to one knee. Spider-girl rose to her feet, launching a kick at the back of her opponent's head. As she did so, tentacles grabbed her other leg, and started to throw her. Kelly made the mistake of turning her head, and Spider-girls foot connected with Ravage's jaw, knocking Kelly into a worn-down building on the roof.  
The tentacles threw Spider-girl across the roof. As Ravage tried to stand, a part of wall collapsed, burying Ravage under the rubble. May ran over to check if she was alright.  
"Kel…" she was cut off as Ravage's hand burst from the rubble and tentacles pulled May down,  
**_"GGRRRAAAA! SPIDER!!"_** shouted Ravage standing up. May jumped up and back, tearing off the tentacles that where wrapped around her leg, waist and neck.

**_"AAHHHH!!!"_** Kelly screamed, as if the tentacles where torn off her own body, she held her head and her back arched, so it must of really hurt. May watched as the tentacles slid off her body, she noticed that the suit jerked forwards, so the tentacles didn't have a large distance cross. When the tentacles reached Kelly, she lashed out at May. May's Spider-sense warned her.  
Easily back flipping, Spider-girl landed on her feet. "Look, I don't want to hurt you Kelly," she said, slowly moving back towards Ravage, keeping her eyes on the tentacles and Ravage's arms.  
"I don't know why you're here, but I can't let you kill people" said May. Ravage just snarled.  
The two eye-pieces split, but only Kelly's right eye could be seen, the left was covered by her hair, even in the suit.

_**"Sometimes, killing is the right course of action!"**_ shouted Kelly, her voice echoing behind the male voice, it wasn't too deep or too high, but held a slight sinister tone. Ravage swung with a closed fist as it jumped forwards. Spider-girl grabbed her arm, but she judged the distance between her and Ravage wrong when she kicked Kelly back, and as a result, she dislocated Kelly's right arm. Kelly dropped back, then stood, her arm hanging lifeless by her side  
"Oh! I'm sorry Kelly! I didn't mean…"

Ravage just growled and launched itself at Spider-girl again. Spider-girl tried to dodge, but Ravage was to fast and Spider-girl was forced down. She pulled her knee up to her chest, before kicking out and sending Ravage flying backwards. Quickly regaining her feet, she followed. Not letting Ravage get back to her feet, she began to lay into Ravage with rapid punches and kicks. Each punch or kick got a roar or a snarl from Ravage, who noticed a delay in Spider-girls attack, and sent two tentacles upward, one catching Spider-girls jaw, the other wrapping around her waist and throwing her to the floor. Ravage kicked up and landed face-to-face with May.  
said Ravage, grinning.  
"Wha…?" was the only word May spoke, as Ravages fist slammed her into the floor. Spider-girl felt two tentacles wrap around her body and lift her from the floor again. Ravage brought it's knee into her stomach three times, and then threw her into a wall. As May tried to stand, a fist knocked her down, then the left of her face, and a tentacle hit the right side of her face, she felt two tentacles wrap around her neck and lift her from the floor.  
"Ohhhhh…" she said, her head dropping forwards. She looked back up and saw Ravage's face.  
**_"Shame to cut this short…"_** said the echoic voice, that sounded distant, Mays vision was blurred as well. She shook her head, and her vision cleared, and she saw two blades form on Ravages elbows. It didn't take a brain-surgeon to work-out what they were for. "NO!" screamed May, lashing out, ripping the tentacles off again. Ravage stumbled back.  
This time the suit jerked forwards violently, hitting May directly in the chest. Spider-girl dropped, and kicked Ravage in the stomach. Then straddled Kelly's waist, as she went to punch Ravage in the face, two tentacles hit her in the chin, forcing Spider-girl to backwards against a stone wall. Rapidly regaining her feet, Kelly walked towards her, the suit sliding off her face. Both of them where breathless, May pulled her mask off and stared at Kelly.

"Heh…cough" Kelly chuckled, and sat beside May.  
"You put up a hell of a fight" said Kelly, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
"So do…you…" said May, rubbing her jaw.  
"What's your name?" asked Kelly, glancing over.  
"May Parker, but my friends call me 'Mayday'" she said  
"Ok…Mayday" said Kelly, smiling. May smiled slightly as well.  
"Err…how's your arm?" asked May. Kelly looked at her,  
"Huh?…oh, I didn't notice," she said.

May watched as the tentacles on Kelly's back grabbed her arm, and twisted it back into it's socket. It caused a sickening cracking noise, and a yelp from Kelly. "Ohhh, I'll feel that in the morning" she said. May gave a small laugh. Kelly looked over to May. "Still taking me in? or do we have to go though all that again?" she said. This caused May to laugh a little louder. "Nah, I don't think so" she said, every urge was screaming at her to knock Kelly out and take her to the cops, but she knew the second she tried it, she'd have her head torn off.  
Kelly laughed as well. May glanced over at her, her hair was soaked from the rain, her fringe was clinging to her face with bits aching up in various places. May noticed that Kelly's skin was almost white, but she didn't look ill, or thin enough to even look sick. May could see that her body was pretty toned from the way the suit clung to it.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Kelly. May snapped back to reality.  
"Not really," she said, "soaked though" she said, smiling. Kelly laughed.  
May stood, "Well, I have to go, I've got school tomorrow" she said, holding a hand out to Kelly. Kelly took it and let May pull her up. "Ok, I'll see you around" said Kelly, smiling. May smiled back, pulled her mask on, shot off a web-line, and swung home. Kelly watched her go. She laughed and shook her head.  
She stood on the edge of the building, and swung off in the opposite direction. She launched a web-line and swung, when she got nearer the ground, she released it, and dropped onto a street-light. She crouched, the Symbiote reflecting the wall behind her onto the front of her body.

_Those five, they where the last... _she thought. Her eyes intently watching a group of youths. She watched the group back into an ally. _Hmmm._ She crawled along the walls, her talons on her hands and tentacles digging into the bricks. She stalked the group until they stopped, and it was pretty obvious they were dealing drugs. She grinned and crawled until she was behind the leader of the group. She dropped onto a dumpster and the suits camouflage faded away. 

"AHH! Where the hell did you come from?!" shouted the leader.

**"Your worst nightmare" **said Kelly, ripping his jacket off. **"Ohhh, what have we here?" **she said, keeping the mouth in the symbiote shut as she rummaged though the pockets. She pulled out a packet of white powder. Kelly felt a burning rage well up inside.

**_"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is illegal isn't it?"_** she asked, with a slight growl, she tossed it down a drain, tentacles had already removed the cover, but the gang hadn't seen that. The leader laughed, "You didn't come here for that,"  
Kelly narrowed her eyes which caused the suit to do it as well,  
**_"So what did I come here for_?"** she asked, coldly.  
"Aw, c'mon babe, lets get that spandex off and have a look at you" he said, smirking, the group laughed behind him. One of the suits eyes narrowed as Kelly narrowed hers. **_"This isn't spandex…"_** she said jumping off the dumpster and standing straight.

"C'mon get that mask off and gimme some sugar" he said closing his eyes. Kelly was 6 feet tall, the gang leader was 5 ft 6". As she straightened, Tentacles burst off the suit, the white skull formed on the chest, and the teeth appeared on the head. said Kelly, with an echoic sound. The guy opened his eyes, and was confronted with a line of white teeth, one of which was broken on the right side.  
**_"Still want that kiss?" _**asked Kelly/Ravage, wrapping a tentacle around the guys chest, a large tongue licking the side of the guys face. The guy turned white, so did the group behind.

**_Listen, and listen good! If we ever see you dealing again, We'll rip your skulls out though your chest and eat your brains! Understand!" _**she said, her voice rising as she finished. The group nodded fearfully.

**_"SAY IT!" _**Kelly shouted.  
"Y…Yeah, okay!"  
**_"Good, clean up your act, cause the next time you get high, it'll be me, tearing you to pieces on top of the state building "_** snarled Ravage, throwing the guy to the floor. She watched as the group ran off, and she started swinging again.

As she reached the apartment where she was staying at, Ravage noticed that she was going inside.  
**"Hey? Why are we home?" **  
_Ravage, its 11:00 and it's raining..._  
**"So?" **  
_So?! I'm tired!_

Kelly climbed though her window, and the symbiote slid off her body and out under the door.

"Kel'? Is that you?, Oh, Hi Ravage" came a voice from outside the door.

**"Evening," **said Ravage, as he coiled around Melina's waist, shoulders and arms. 

"Yeah Mel', its me, I'll be out in a minute" she said.  
"Ok!, Dwayne just made some coffee!" said her friend, Melina, giggling.  
"What are you two doing?" called Kelly, listening to Mel laughing, Kelly felt her heart skip a beat when she heard it. "Nothing! Ravage thinks its funny to tickle me!"

"Cheeky little flirt…" said Kelly, sarcastically,

Kelly got some clothes out of her drawers and put them on, nothing fancy, just some underwear, a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting black shirt.

Kelly opened her door, and walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs. Melina sat opposite her, "So, how'd it…" she stopped mid-sentence when she  
looked up.

"What?" asked Kelly  
"You've got a pretty nice bruise on your jaw, and that cut on your lip is just great" said Mel, handing Kelly a glass of water.  
"What?!" said Kelly. Mel smiled  
"Hang on…" she ran to her room and got a mirror "…There you go!" she said cheerfully.

Mel watched Kelly's face carefully. Melina had long hair, but not as long as Kelly's. The back of her hair was easily long enough to cover the back of her neck, but it was cut short on the sides, not too short, but short enough to cover her ears. Her hair was black, and she had put blonde high-lights in it. She had piercing ice-blue eyes, and wore a green and black eye shadow. She had mascara under her eyes, but not the 'Bleeding Mascara' Kelly wore. If Kelly was the stereo-typical Emo-girl, Melina was a skater, easily. Mel once asked her why she drew 'bleeding mascara' on her face, over her dark red eye-shadow, Kelly had replied with, "It looks cool", and Mel thought that was a good answer as any.

"Ohhh" Kelly whined, Mel chuckled.  
"Aw c'mon, it ain't that bad!" she said "Who'd you get into a fight with this time?"  
One of Ravage's tendrils latched onto Kelly's jaw, and faded into the bruise, then slid away, and the bruise was gone.  
"I suppose having Ravage has its good sides" said Melina, watching Kelly prod the cut on her lip,

**"Of course I have my good sides"**said the symbiote, swirling around Mel, smirking.  
"I suppose…wish he could heal cuts as well as he does bruises" said Kelly, still poking her lip.  
"You'll open it if you keep doing that" she said. Kelly put the mirror down.  
"Who'd I get into a fight with?" Kelly sighed,  
"Spider-girl" she said. Mel smiled,  
"You got your butt kicked by a girl?" asked Melina. Kelly twitched.  
"I got her as…"  
"…Good as she got me" finished Mel. Kelly chuckled, she turned and looked out the window.  
"I'm going to bed" she said rubbing her face, 

Mel smiled "No your not" she said. Kelly's hands fell from her face, turning to look at Mel's smiling face. "…and whys that?" she asked sarcastically.  
Mel prodded her own bottom lip. Kelly frowned and held her fingers to her lip, they came away with a layer of blood. Kelly sighed "Fine", she said as Mel used her right hand to put a cloth under a running tap. "Heh, what would you do with out me?" asked Mel, gently pressing the cloth against Kelly's lip, as Kelly put her arm around Mel's waist.

**"Now who's the flirt? Eh?" **Ravage said inside Kelly's head. Kelly just smiled.  
"Honestly Mel" said Kelly, staring out the window, "I have no idea"

* * *

Let me know what you think! and farewell, for now, for pictures of Kelly and Ravage, check my deviantart account 'Genesis-Reborn' 

I also apoligise if the formatting is a bit naff, haha


	3. Nightlife

At last! a new chapter! Sorry about the wait, computer and personal problems and...bleh.

Standard disclaimer rules apply, expect for the following: Kelly, Ravage, Melina, Switchblade, Plague and Frequency

* * *

Night in New York was always the same, when the evil crept out of the wood work, so did the heroes. It was almost as if the night time New York where another dimension. 

For the girl known as 'Frequency', it was.

"She's here, she has to be…" she said to her self, climbing out from the dumpster she'd landed in, looking around. Frequency wore black metallic armour, with what looked like wires making up the joints in her arms, wrists, shoulders and legs. Her silver hair shone in the moonlight, along with her pale skin. Her eyes shone a icy blue as she looked at her surroundings.

"Well, this is certainly more roomy than Angel Island" she said looking up to the top of the alley. Frequency activated her stealth camouflage and walked into the street. She sighed in relief when she saw that the street was mostly empty, the occasional homeless guy or dealer, even more unlikely was the girl with black and blond streaks in her hair walking down the road. Frequency frowned when she saw her.

"Switchblade?" she said in the girls direction, as the girl got into a taxi.

_That's even better than I hoped, the two of them are here, _she thought, as someone walked past her, _they must have settled their differences. _Frequency walked around a corner.

She watched as a teenager goth-girl walked up the street, "Cas…" she started, but stopped when she realised that this girls hair was too short, she also noticed that she looked very ill. "Damn it," she said, when she realised that the girl wasn't the one she was looking for. _Of all the people I need, it had to be her, Maybe I should start by checking any sudden body counts at the morgue..._ she said to herself. Frequency watched the girl, then yelped in surprise when she was pulled into an ally. She stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, then felt her legs move, by the time she realised, she was halfway across the street.

_Be the heroine for once, instead of a villain_ she thought as she reached the alley.

"What's going on in…There!?" she said, ending in surprise as a man ran out,

"Monster! Monster!" he shouted as he ran off, his jacket aging and disintegrating as he ran.

Frequency clenched her fist, and a blue light emitted from it.

"What ever is happening here, I am going to stop it!" she shouted, _My God. What a tacky hero line_ she thought as she moved quickly towards the end of the alley. "Where's the girl?!" she shouted, grabbing a shoulder, and spun it. Except it disintegrated, and she was faced with a jawless skull. "AHH!" she screamed turning to her right, and saw the cause of the skeleton.

A figure in a gasmask, with long stringy black hair flowing over a faded and torn khaki-drab trench coat, was holding another man up by the throat, and said man was rotting away, until his remains fell to the floor. Frequency only looked on, horrified, finally putting the pieces together. The eyes flicking back between the girl and the gas masked figure.

"Y…You!? Kruze?!" she said, her eyes wide in disbelief. The girl looked up at Frequency as if she had called her name. The figure in the gasmask turned its head towards Frequency as well. The eyes narrowing in the lenses. Frequency suddenly felt weak, and couldn't keep standing. "Sky…lar…" she said weakly.

"That's not my name anymore, you know that, call me how everyone back home calls me" said Skylar, her rasping voice creeping from behind the mask.

"Plague…" said Frequency, as she passed out. Plague smirked under her mask, then turned to the girl pressed up against the corner of the alley. "Don't be afraid…" Plague began, offering her hand out to the girl, the girl took it, and began to feel faint, then she suddenly felt awake, the illness she had seemed to have gone. "Wh…what? I'm…What happened?" she said, in disbelief.

"Don't worry, the illness inside of you is now gone, Go home…Skylar" Plague said, watching as the girl ran up into the street and up the road. As she walked past Frequency, a rubber pipe swinging left to right, along with the hangman's noose tied around her neck, she kicked her in the shoulder. "You not the only one looking for our good 'friend' Castle" she said.

* * *

"**So…How'd you get into this business" **asked Ravage, his 'head' pointed towards Spidergirl.

Kelly's head was turned the other way mumbling about Ravage being too inquisitive.

The trio where sitting on the roof of a abandoned building, looking out over the skyline.

"Well, I was born with these…powers, when I turned 16, they started working, kind of," said May, looking at her hands. "What about you?" she asked.

"**Me? I'm a symbiote, I was always like this" **said Ravage

"I was asking Kelly" said May, giggling. Ravage smirked,

"I don't want to talk about it" said Kelly turning towards May, "Ever."

The look on her face gave the impression she was deadly serious. Kelly hadn't turned to look at her fully in the face, but she had turned slightly and tilted her head. Her eyes said everything.

May looked a little taken back, "Ok, I was just wondering, that's all" Kelly, twitched and turned towards May.

"Sorry May, It hurts, for me. Y'know?" said Kelly, smiling. May smiled back,

"Yeah, Its ok Kelly, don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

Kelly chuckled, "Call me 'Kel', May, it's easier"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until May asked Kelly what she had been wanting to for a while, "What's it like, Kel?"

"What's what like?" asked Kelly turning back towards May.

"Killing someone…what does it feel like?" said May, not sure of where to look, Kelly's gaze made her feel awkward.

"How do you mean? Shooting them or tearing their head off?" said Kelly, in a tone as if May had asked her what her favourite colour was.

"E…Either" said May, feeling her eyes widen.

"Well, when I shot someone for the first time, I didn't feel anything, I was so angry with them I didn't…I felt cold. As for the head thing, that's different, I just close my eyes so I don't have to look at them," Kelly looked up to the night sky.

"I can't describe it May, I was trained to kill, Sorry" she finished. Kelly's answer had given May more questions, but she kept them to herself for now.

"Ok, thanks anyway, Kel" she said, hoping Kelly would return her smile.

Kelly sighed, rubbing her hands together. "It never comes off…" she said

"What doesn't?" May was wondering if she meant Ravage.

"The blood, it never washes away" said Kelly.

"How do mean?" asked May, watching as Ravage slid off Kelly's hands, revealing them to be clean.

"It's something to do with Ravage, blood doesn't stick to him, it drains though onto my hands" said Kelly, sighing, "maybe its to remind me that I'm the one killing, not him"

"Do you have a problem with killing people?" asked May. Kelly stared directly ahead of her.

"Do you see that dealer down there?" she asked.

May looked down into the street, "Yeah…" she answered carefully, Kelly did scare her, and she was careful about answering the older girl, incase she suddenly turned on her. May found Kelly like a jack-in-the-box, ready to spring at any second.

"I could swing down there, tear him to pieces with my bare hands, and not even blink" said Kelly, so calmly that it had caused May to shift away from her. Kelly looked as if there was a slight smile on her mouth.

A few minutes of awkward silence followed. Kelly was sitting stock still and May was looking around. "Where are you from?" she finally asked.

"**Another planet" **

"I was asking Kelly" said May smiling, Kelly smirked as Ravage answered. Kelly didn't answer, but a smile worked its way across her face. Ravage's head had disappeared.

May wondered if they where talking inside Kelly's head again. "I was born in Alaska" Kelly said, cricking her neck, "I take it your from New York?" she asked, already knowing May's answer.

"Yeah, Long way from home for you" May answered standing up and stretching.

"Long way from home…something like that" repeated Kelly, look out over the skyline. The long silence was broken by Ravage's voice.

"_**So, we're going swinging, Coming?" **_said Kelly as her head was covered by Ravage. Kelly stood on the edge of the roof with her back facing the street below.

"_**Tell us something May…" **_said Ravage as Kelly outstretched her arms.

"What's that?" asked May. The suit slid from Kelly's face, Kelly looked deadly serious as she stared into May's eyes.

"What's it feel like to be a ghost?" asked Kelly as she fell backwards from the roof.

"KELLY!" shouted May, running towards the edge, as she reached the edge, Kelly swung up and knocked May onto her back, straddling her waist and pinning her arms above her head. Ravage's face stopped centimetres from May's own. "_**Did you actually think we trusted you?" **_asked Ravage. May went to speak, but the razor sharp teeth had already closed around her neck…

"_**MAYDAY!" **_

May's eyes snapped open and found herself staring at Ravage and Kelly, both had the same kind of look on their faces. One of Kelly's eyebrows was raised and one of Ravage's patch-like eyes where narrowed. "Wha? Oh, sorry daydreaming" said May, pulling her mask onto her head.

"_**Well, a few police cars just went speeding by, think we should go check up on it?" **_

May wasn't sure if Kelly meant herself and Ravage, or all three of them.

"_**Or are you still daydreaming?" **_Ravage and Kelly's sarcastic question made May twitch.

"Smart ass"

"_**C'mon, Spidergirl" **_laughed Ravage as Kelly dived into the street, May close behind her. May was amazed by how fast Ravage moved, keeping up with the speeding police cars with ease. May was struggling to keep up. She could move when she had to, but she always checked incase something messed up and she did a face plant into the sidewalk. She looked ahead, Ravage was gone. Had they gone on ahead, or taken a side street? Just as May tried to swing onto a building to get her bearings, something slammed into her. May felt her speed increase, she turned her head and looked into Ravage's left eye. "_**Am I too fast for you?" **_Ravage was asking the question, His voice dominating over Kelly's. May tried to speak, but felt the air leave her lungs when Ravage dropped towards the street, head first. Ravage had pinned Mays' arms to her sides, and she could appreciate the strength of the symbiote when she tried to move, and didn't move an inch. May swore she could hear Kelly screaming his name as they fell. Ravage just grinned.

"_**If man where meant to fly, would God have given him wings?" **_he asked. May went to launch a desperate web-line, until they jerked to a halt, their heads inches from the street.

"_**Or did God plan for things like us?" **_said Ravage as they shot up from the gawping crowds.

May felt her stomach lurch. "You cut that a little close?" said May, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her system. "_**That's nothing, I only do it because Kel's an adrenaline junkie" **_said the symbiote. May raised an eyebrow underneath her mask as the line Ravage had used to stop them falling sank into his back.

May was used to swinging, but the fact she wasn't in control of it made her uneasy, Ravage seemed reckless, but May had never moved so fast by swinging in her life. Ravage still had that insane smile he always wore, occasionally humming a non-existent tune. May also noticed that his body had changed, It was bigger. It didn't cling to Kelly's body, now it was like a mans body, like a less muscle built version of Venom, but the toned pure muscle of Ravage's body made up for his lack of bulk in his chest and shoulders.

"So…is…Kelly in control now?" asked May as they turned a corner sharply.

"_**Kinda" **_answered Ravage, stopping. May looked down and saw that they where close to the cop cars.

"_**Don't move" **_said Ravage. May looked down to see the symbiote start to stretch over her suit as well as Kelly. "What are you doing?" she hissed, not wanting to give them away to the police.

"_**Magic, I can make you disappear" **_before May could ask what he meant, she noticed her arm had gone. Ravage was turning them invisible, reflecting what was behind him onto his body. It wasn't perfect, but no one would notice in the low light. May inhaled sharply as she felt the symbiote crawl over her head. They watched the cops intently, hanging on every word.

"_God, It stinks in there, I didn't see the point in bringing forensics down here, there's nothing left" _

"_Well, the guys skeleton is there, dental records man"_

"_Suppose, But did you hear them? They said they had decomposed, Surely someone must have noticed two bodies someti…"_

"_Three" _

"_What?"_

"_There where three bodies, apparently there was a girl as well, one of those Supes I think" _

May listened to the brief description of the girl that had apparently been at the crime scene. Black-sliver hair, blue eyes, and an armoured, cybernetic-like body. May didn't know anyone like that, unless it was someone new. Ravage growled next to her.

"What is it?" whispered May, looking to her left even though she couldn't see him.

"_**It's Frequency, and we have a bad feeling about who the other was" **_Kelly and Ravage where speaking now.

"Frequency?"

"_**An old friend of ours"**_

"Who's the other one?" asked May, Ravage growled.

"_**You don't want to know, hopefully we're wrong"**_

* * *

"No, I'm not" said Melina, looking into the bathroom mirror. Her hair was wet, having just gotten out of the shower. She had pulled on her jeans, but didn't bother to do the top button up and had a towel draped over her shoulders so that it covered her chest. Dwayne wasn't in, and neither was Kelly, but May covered herself from the thing that was her reflection.

"_**Oh, Melina, Melina, Melina!" **_

"Shut up!" shouted Mel pointing at the mirror.

"_**Can't get over the fact, we're the same?" **_

"I'm not the same as you!"

"_**Oh but you are Mel, Your me, I'm you" **_

"Switchblade, I swear to God…" said Mel, holding the bridge of her nose. Switchblade smirked in the mirror. He had a similar head shape to Ravage, but that was where the similarity ended. Switchblades mouth which was pulled into a constant smile, like Ravage's, was full of misshapen shark-like teeth. Where Ravage had one set of tendons to keep his jaw from opening to far, Switchblade had two. Bone plates spread from the front of his Raptor like head and arched back over his head and neck like a carapace. His eyes where similar to Ravage, only with a red iris and slit-like pupil that looked like a lizards eye. His overall proportions where huge, and dwarfed many heroes. Switchblade was a monster, An un-official failed experiment that resulted from a clone of Ravage and two other cloned symbiotes then combined with Switchblade. The result was giving an already powerful, and completely insane symbiote, more power and strength he'd ever dreamed of.

"_**I thought you didn't believe in him?" **_Switchblade asked calmly, almost snobby, looking at his talon-like claws.

"I don't, If he did, he wouldn't let you exist" said Melina. Switchblade growled and chuckled at the same time. "_**Oh, But I am here, aren't I Melina…Hey, maybe I'm God?" **_he said, smirking.

"Switchblade. How, the fuck, are you my reflection?" asked Mel leaning on the sink and closing her eyes.

"_**Oh, Is this better?" **_asked Switchblade.

Mel opened her eyes and saw herself reflected in the mirror, her brief second of relief was gone when she noticed the huge withering black mass behind her.

"S…Switchblade?" she asked, as his massive forearms closed around her body.

"_**Boo" **_

Melina froze. The only way Switchblade could form in any way was if he shattered every bone in Mel's body and then changing it into his own. "How…"

"_**Mel…I don't really need to break you" **_Switchblade said sarcastically, looking down at his host, Melina felt the arms tighten. "_**I Just like doing it"**_

"You say the nicest things to me" said Mel, "Oh, and Switchblade…"

The monster grinned, "_**Yes?" **_

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." she snarled. So Switchblade did. Mel arched her back and gripped at air as she felt him latch onto her bones again.

"_**Hmmm…feisty" **_said Switchblade, back in the mirror.

"Screw you, Switchblade"

"_**You wish" **_

Melina spun and put her fist though the mirror. It shattered under the impact, and Mel held her hand and ground it, glass covering her knuckles. She finally pulled her fist away, holding onto her wrist as her hand shook.

"_**Hold it over the sink" **_Switchblade was in her head again. Mel did what he said and held her hand over the sink. She watched as the glass was forced out and the cuts started to heal.

"Leave it"

"_**But…"**_

"I said…Leave. It." said Mel, watching the blood pump out over her hand. She heard Switchblade laugh. "_**Fine, talk to you laterrrr…" **_Mel could almost see the smile on his face. Mel walked out of the bathroom, as she got to the main living room/kitchen and started drying her hair, she heard Kelly's door open.

* * *

"Why did we come to your place?" asked May, as she climbed through the window, throwing her webbed-up clothes onto the floor underneath Kelly's window.

"_**Because we need to look into something" **_said Kelly, as Ravage slid from her face and off her body. May looked around Kelly's room as she put her clothes on, Kelly wasn't naked under the symbiote, she wore a training bra and tight training shorts, but May looked around out of pure interest. The room had an over powering smell of incense which made May feel drowsy. May sleepily put her clothes on, losing track of time. "Hey, May" said Kelly opening her door,

"Come on, Mel's bound to be he…" Kelly stopped mid sentence, Melina froze as well, the better part of her body exposed as she held the towel to her head with her un-damaged hand. May looked over Kelly's shoulder, her eyes glancing back between the two older girls. Finally, someone spoke, but it wasn't who May thought it would be.

"**Hey Mel," **Ravage slithered across the floor and stopped when he got half-way. Taking a sort of mock form of how he looked when he held May while swinging, he reared up and glanced over Mel. Everyone's eyes fixed onto him.

"**Nah, lost the kick it used to have" **he said and made his way to the couch.

"I…didn't expect you back…like, now" said Mel, not moving an inch, not even blinking. Kelly's eyes where darting all over the place. "I can see…are those my jeans?" asked Kelly, glancing down. Melina let the towel drop back over her shoulders and pointed towards May, one hand on her hip and a sly smirk crossing her face.

"So that's the girl that kicked your ass the other night?"

Kelly blinked, and turned back towards May. May smiled, a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"More like the other way around…" May said under her breath.

"Yeah, Melina, meet May Parker, AKA Spider…" Kelly stopped mid-sentence, her eyes fixed on Mel's bloody hand "What happened to your hand?!" she cried, as she ran forward and gently took Mel's bleeding hand in both of hers. May watched Mel's face, the short haired girl's eye twitched. "I slipped when I got out of the shower, hit the mirror" she said smiling. Melina was only a little shorter than Kelly, and it made May feel awkward that she was the shortest in the room. Ravage didn't really count, as he was a lump of goo. Kelly smirked and pulled Mel closer to her face.

"Your not a very good liar, Mel" she whispered into her ear.

Mel jerked back and stared into Kelly's eyes, the single ice-blue eye that could be seen made Mel squirm. The tension was broken by Ravage's sarcastic tone.

"**Did Switchblade try and come out to play?" **he asked, coiling around May, "**I could do with a good workout" **Melina cricked her neck.

"No, I slipped" she said forcefully, snatching her hand out of Kelly's hold, "Switchblade hasn't tried to do anything in a while". Ravage's right eye narrowed.

"**Anyway, Mel, I'd put some clothes on, don't want to get chilly now, Do we? And we have, company"** said the symbiote, smirking. The way Ravage had said 'company', made May shiver, "Oh thanks" she said. Ravage gave a sort of shrug and grinned.

"Bite me" said Mel, walking into her room, she had taken a cigarette from the counter in the kitchen and lit it. Kelly frowned slightly, a small smile crossed her face, making her look like an evil villain from a film. "Smoking again Mel?" asked Kelly, playfully. Mel tilted her head, looked over her shoulder and coyly raised an eyebrow, "What of it?" she asked, smiling. Before Kelly could even stop herself from saying what she was going to say, Ravage interrupted her.

"**Thought you quit adding nails to your coffin?"**

"Like I said Ravage, Bite me" said Mel, walking through the door.

"**Thought that was Kel…"**

If looks could kill, Ravage would have been killed at least three times. Kelly laughed, "Ignore them May, they're always like this" she said. May smiled.

"So what did you want to find?" she asked.

"To see if I'm wrong, I hope I am" said Kelly, falling onto the couch. May went and sat on a reclining chair opposite. Kelly had gone rag doll when she fell, and her left forearm was covering her eyes. May noticed the tattoo on Kelly's arm, it looked like a series of numbers, pale, and barely noticeable, but against Kelly's almost white skin, they could be seen good enough. May read them in her mind, '_8-0-7-6-6-4' _

"So, wrong about what Kel?" May persisted. If whatever had happened had Kelly like this, then it was probably bad. Kelly sighed and put her arm down. Her Emo-fringe had fallen back against the couch, May got a good look at Kelly's full face. If Kelly turned up at the high-school, there would be a lot of turned heads, mostly guys drooling all over her. Her eyes where half shut.

"Plague" she said, staring at the ceiling.

"Plague?" asked May.

"Her real name is Skylar Kruze, she used to be one of my friends, she was on my team when we'd go after super-crims' and gangs" said Kelly, the same dreamy look on her face, twirling her fingers in the air.

"During one of these little tumbles, I accidentally knocked her into a chemical tank. I thought she was dead, but she survived and came back a few weeks later calling herself Plague" finished Kelly, rubbing her face, "Oh, and she hate's me with a passion"

"How bad is she?" asked May, edging towards the edge of the chair.

"You heard of the four horsemen?" asked Kelly, her eyes flicking towards May.

"Yeah…"

"Plague could put Pestilence out of the job. She can control any sort of disease and virus you can think of, give them to you at will. She can make her own as well, and can cure any of them" said Kelly, running her hand across her stomach" May's jaw dropped.

"Sky' can also make anything rot, if she concentrates on it, humans, buildings, anything" said Kelly, her hand still on her stomach, "She's completely insane May, that's why I hope it's not her, Now I need to find Frequency to find out if it is her". By now Ravage had slithered his way across Kelly's body, giving the look May was used to.

"**Soo, we going hunting?" **he asked.

"Yeah, Frequency might need a hand after a run in with Skylar" said Kelly, standing and stretching. May glanced over her body. It didn't seem right, although Kelly's muscles where toned perfectly, but she was still thin, May could see all her ribs and it made her feel a little sick.

"Jeez Kel, you look sooo good in black" Melina's voice drifted though the room, the now dressed short haired girl smiled coyly. May coughed.

"Wha…Oh shit! Sorry!" said May holding her hands to her mouth. May laughed and waved her hand,

"It's ok" said May, still smiling. Kelly climbed out of the window, "Have to wait till later, ok Mel?" Kelly smiled as Ravage slid over her head. Mel cocked an eyebrow,

"Wait? You like to leave me waiting don't you" Although Mel said it under her breath, May could hear the snarled tone when she said it. May looked at Mel, as did Kelly as Ravage slid from her face. "What'd you say?" said Kelly.

May glanced between the two girls, obviously un-aware of this part of their history.

"Nothing, cya later" Mel winked at Kelly, walking back to her room.

Before May turned away, she noticed Mel holding her head and whispering "Shut up, just shut up…"

Kelly raised an eyebrow and smiled, then jumped out of the window. May followed her. After about ten minutes, they stopped on a building. May turned to Kelly, desperate for Kelly to answer her next question. "Kelly…" said May carefully, but with a stern tone in her voice.

"Hmmm?" said Kelly not looking from the street below.

"Who's Switchblade?"

* * *

Until next time, please review with positve critisim, and not pointless rants about the story-line 


End file.
